


ditch the logical

by angelsaves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Podfic Available, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Scratching, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A missing scene from the Princess Prom episode, in which Catra lets Adora catch her behind a column.





	ditch the logical

It's absolutely horrible how good Adora looks. Horde-red has always suited her, because of course it has, why wouldn't it? But the cut of her dress could suck, at least. Most people don't have the armpits to carry that off.

Most people aren't Adora.

Catra tugs at her loose bow tie and lashes her tail. She knows she looks good, too -- Scorpia had practically swallowed her tongue at the sight of her in her suit -- but next to Adora, she'll always feel like second-best. It makes her want to hiss and scratch and bite.

Now, though, Adora is the one doing the following, and Catra likes it. All she has to do is look mildly suspicious, and Adora lights up with all that golden righteous fury and comes after her.

Catra's been moving fast, getting out of sight before Adora can catch up, then giving her another glimpse, but then it occurs to her: what if she stops? Suddenly, that's all she wants to do in the world, so she does it, lounging against a column at just the right angle from the rest of the party.

Predictably, Adora comes barreling around the corner, gorgeous and indignant, and with a flick of her tail and a quick twist, Catra slams her against the column. "Augh!"

"Shh," Catra says, baring her teeth happily. "We wouldn't want to disturb our revered hostess, would we?"

"You can't do this," Adora whispers, struggling against Catra's hold. "You can't just -- _accost_ me --"

"I," Catra informs her, "can do whatever I want." She lets her claws out, just the tips of them, to dig into the yielding flesh of Adora's bare shoulders -- not drawing blood, though. Not yet.

Adora stills. "What _do_ you want, Catra?" she asks, almost like she really wants to know.

It's a good question, but then Catra has the answer, all at once. "This," she says, and kisses Adora hard, biting at her lower lip. She doesn't know what's going to happen, but at least she'll have had this moment.

Adora gasps, and Catra digs in her claws and deepens the kiss, because anything worth doing is worth overdoing. She gets one knee in between Adora's perfect thighs and presses up, feeling the heat of her through her long skirt, and it's like everything makes sense again --

\-- and then Catra feels herself spun around, her back shoved against the column, and now it's Adora in control. Catra refuses to think that this might make even more sense; she hisses in Adora's face and rakes her claws down the backs of Adora's upper arms.

"Catra," Adora says, like she's never seen her before. Catra braces herself -- for what, she's not sure; maybe a touchy-feely rebel lecture -- and Adora makes a frustrated noise. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Catra sneers. "Let you push me around?"

"No," Adora says, "you can keep doing that." She grabs Catra's chin, tilting it up roughly, and kisses her ferociously.

"Oh, yeah," Catra agrees against the onslaught of Adora's mouth, and adds tongue to the mix, slick and hot like -- whoops -- the blood running from the scratches on Adora's arms. Well, Adora doesn't seem to care, so Catra doesn't either.

Adora grinds against Catra's thigh, hard, and mutters, "Come on, come on." She drags the collar of Catra's shirt aside and, oh, boy, bites down on the skin of her throat. If Catra were less well trained, she'd be howling with the truly awesome pain-pleasure of it. Instead, she lets out a controlled breath and grabs Adora's butt in both hands, claws carefully retracted. She might like the idea of shredding Adora's dress into rags and tying her down with them, but little Princess Frosta probably wouldn't like that at all.

Speaking of which, there's a polite cough from nearby. Catra's eyes fly open over Adora's bowed golden head, still kissing Catra's neck like she's starving for the taste of her, and it's one of Frosta's parka-clad servants. She winks at them and clutches Adora tighter; they walk away, shaking their head, as Adora shudders and comes in Catra's arms.

"This doesn't change anything," Catra hisses in her ear. Adora raises her head, shocked; Catra kisses her again, then twists adeptly out of her grasp and walks away, swishing her tail to distract from the throb between her legs. She doesn't look back, and she doesn't wonder if she was telling Adora the truth, either.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Eve 6's "Here's to the Night," because, well, prom night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] "ditch the logical" by angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600502) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)




End file.
